Never a Nobody
by Hawkelion
Summary: Axel is sick of Number XII's incesant taunting, and opts to do something about it. He never expected to care much about her absence. Rated T for language, and later violence. Sort of AU
1. Chapter One: Maddening Nymph

**Yeah okay, hi. I thought, since I never seem to finish anything, 'd try a shot at a Kingdom Hearts fanfic, since I'm actually capable of focusing on that particular obsession or far longer then the other obsessions I have. So that would be this... Um, enjoy, I suppose. This chapter's fairly boring, but it gets better, in my opinion xD Oh, and I usually put a song on repeat while writing a chapter, o that's what the Song: _ is about. It doesn't usually have anything to do with the chapter, but then again, sometimes it can affect it a lot.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters associated with it. If there's an OC in this though, I own that, though there probably won't be.**

**Song: Drops of Jupiter- Train**

* * *

1

She'd been in the Organization for almost two years now, but she never seemed to get less infuriating to the usually good humored pyro. Number XII knew just how to get under Axel's skin, and he hated it more than anything in the world. Or, as much as one without a heart could hate. Currently, she was taunting for losing a short sparring match to her.

"What's the matter spiky, you forget how to stand?" she taunted, standing over him where he had landed squarely on his backside, just lying there after getting the air knocked out of him briefly. He slowly got to his feet and glared at the blonde.

"That was a fluke, I tripped." he murmured. Larxene laughed that maddening laugh that made you know she wasn't just laughing at you, she was provoking you.

"You're just mad because you can't land a hit on me!" she said between high peeling laughs.

"Bullshit! I definitely landed a hit on your left shoulder!" he argued. Larxene raised her eyebrows, motioning to her left shoulder, where not a tear was to be found in her black cloak. His eyes widened.

"No way, I totally connected with my chakram! I felt it!" he insisted. Another laugh.

"Looks like someone's loosing it." she replied in a sing-song voice. Axel's tempered flared for a moment, and the temperature in the arena rose several degrees. Larxene just smirked.

"Now, now hot-head, we don't want to go around erupting do we?" she chastised him in that sickeningly sweet voice of hers, wagging a gloved finger in his direction. Axel paused, glaring into her aqua eyes, before recalling his chakrams and turning his back to her, beginning to walk towards the doorway on the opposite side of the room.

"Whatever, I don't even know why I bother sparring with you." he shot back at her without looking back, so that he missed the eye roll she did behind his back.

"Hmph, you were getting boring anyways. Nothing in this castle is exciting." she quipped, turning in the other direction and waltzing towards the other door.

Axel didn't know how she so easily got under his skin, and he couldn't stand it. Ever since she'd joined the Organization she'd been a constant annoyance to him. Even though she spent most of her time with that pompous flower guy, she still found sufficient amounts of time to taunt and tease Axel till he almost exploded with pent up rage. He wished there was some way, any way, to get the damn girl off his back. Why couldn't she annoy someone else, like Zexion, or better yet, Vexen? Given, she did actually irritate all of the Organization members in term, the only exceptions being Xemnas and Saïx. But she especially loved torturing him. He began to ponder ways to get her to stop. The most obvious was obviously illumination, but not only would he get his hands dirty that way but he doubted Xemnas would be happy with random killing of other members. Then there was the redirection of her attentions. Maybe if he could just get her to go bug someone else. But how? As he thought, he starred at his feet, which caused him to not pay attention to where he was going. Which ended in him turning a corner and running straight into Luxord. Both fell backwards from the force and ended up sprawled on their backsides. 'Déjà vu,' Axel thought. He got up and offered a gloved hand to Luxord.

"Sorry about that Lux. Wasn't watching where I was going." he apologized; running a hand through his hair, rubbing his head bruised head at the same time. Luxord took the hand, and after being pulled to his feet, brushed himself of slightly.

"Not a problem Axel, it was an accident." he said, as he snapped his fingers and his card deck that had flown from his hand at the collision immediately returned to his hand.

"Well, it's getting late; I'm going to head to bed. See you tomorrow Luxord." Axel said, and took his leave.

As he lay in his white bed surrounded by white walls, he still pondered how to get Larxene off his back. 'If only there was some way she'd never become one of us….' he thought drowsily just before he drifted off into the normal dreamless slumber.

* * *

**See, this all sounded a lot better in my head. Oh, I'd like to point at, this may be a Larxel. I do love the pairing, but I'm not so good at writing romance, so their might be something there, but it won't go much farther then like... words. And please, feel free to tell m if someone is OOC. I've written about 5 chapters of this already, so the updates will be periodical or a few days at least.**

**Reviews are appreciated :D**


	2. Chapter Two: Memory Warping

**I meant to wait till tomorrow to post another chapter, but what the hey, my mind has its own agenda. Anyways, I'd like to clear one little thing up that I should mention. This story might be considered AU, but the way it pans out in the end, it could actually fit in to the actual story line. So yeah. Anyways, enjoy if you read ^_^**

**Song: Time Warp- The Rocky Horror Picture Show**

**Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts and all it's gloriousness, is sadlly not mine. D:**

* * *

2

"They're coming! Everyone run there's no way to kill these things!" a voice sounded inside his sleeping head. He rolled over a bit, frowning in his half-sleep. 'A voice during sleep? That can't be normal' he thought groggily. Axel awoke suddenly, at the sounds of distant screaming. He shot up in what should've been his bed, only to hit his head painfully on a tree branch.

"Oww! What the h-" he began, but stopped short as he opened his eyes again. He was definitely not in The Castle That Never Was anymore. Around him stretched a dark wood, with dark, dead trees spread out in every direction. The only sound he could hear was that distant screaming. Alerted again to the direction the screams were coming from, Axel did not pause to investigate his surroundings or how he'd gotten there, but instead rushed towards the shrieks of horror, and some that sounded like pain. When he finally got to the source, he halted immediately. Before him, people were running screaming from what looked like a massive black blob in the darkness, flecked with spotlights of random yellow. But upon closer inspection, one would see hundreds and hundreds of Shadow Heartless, surging through the town, and spreading through each side street and the nearby woods. They of course just passed by Axel as usually, they never attacked him unless he initiated an attack first. He stood and watched as person after person, family after family, every man, woman, and child, got mauled by the black creatures, and their hearts stolen, creating even more Heartless. Only when he saw a small brunette boy about the age of seven get devoured did he stop to wonder what the hell was going on. 'Where am I? Why am I seeing this?' he wondered. A small voice in the back of his head that was not his spoke to him. 'This is a memory, made alive. Anything you do here will ultimately affect what happens late down the road if you so wish it,' is explained. He looked around as more and more people went down. 'A memory, you say? Whose?' he asked the voice. But before it could answer, he caught sight of a shock of blonde hair, moving swiftly towards the approaching black mass, rather than away. He starred, as a flickering image of Larxene approached the hordes of Heartless, with nothing but a rusty looking sword held firmly with both hands. Her image seemed to flicker, as if he wasn't seeing the right thing.

"_! Come back! You'll just be killed!" a woman's voice called after the flickering image of Larxene. He vaguely wondered why he hadn't heard the name the lady had called, 'For the same reason you can't see the real image of Larxene's Somebody, because you don't know her true name' the voice explained. 'Wait, Larxene's Somebody? So… this is a memory of how she died?' Axel asked the voice in his head. 'Exactly' it responded. A brilliant idea sprang up in Axel's mind, and as Larxene's Somebody raced towards the hording mass of black, Axel raced towards her. If he could just stop her from dying by a Heartless ripping her open and consuming her heart, then she'd never be part of the Organization. And in truth, he was doing her a favor. This way she'd never have to live as a heartless shell. The flickering image approached an area where a young boy was being jumped on by a Shadow.

"_! Help me!" the boys voice called, screaming in pain and fright as he tried to crawl away from the Shadows grasp. Larxene charged the Shadow, and Axel admired her bravery, knowing there was no way she could do anything as the rusty sword hardly had the right properties to vanquish a Heartless. Which is why, when she brought the clearly heavy broadsword down on the Shadows head, Axel was surprised to see it fade into darkness. This was some Somebody. Larxene kneeled down next to the boy, and they seemed to be conversing in quick whispers, before she lifted the boy up and began running back the way she'd come. Axel struggled to get to her, having to slice through Heartless after Heartless. Suddenly, he saw a large Navoshadow emerge from the ground behind the Somebody. With an extra outburst of energy, Axel released a flaming circle of fire that burned away every Heartless standing between him and Larxene. He threw a flaming chakram at the Novashadows back, and it sunk halfway into what should've been its spine. It turned its shining eyes on Axel, and the light of the fire from his chakram seemed to catch Larxene's Somebody's attention, as she spun around rather quickly, tripping in the process and landing roughly on her bottom, still holding the child bridal style. Her eyes became wide as she saw she had almost been ripped apart by the oversized Pureblood Heartless. Axel made a flying snapped his fingers, and the chakram exploded within the Novashadows spine, causing it to fade. Larxene was too busy starring wide eyed at where the Heartless had been to notice a Shadow sneaking up in front of her through the shadows. But the boy noticed, and just as the Shadow lunged itself at her, he threw himself up to protect her, successfully getting his heart clawed out and devoured. This woke Larxene from her daze.

"NO! BRENDAN!" she screamed, swinging the rusty broadsword heavily down on the Heartless skull, immediately killing it. But it was too late, she cradled the boy in her arms for a few seconds before his body shimmered and faded completely. Axel rushed up to her and grabbed her around the waist, hoisting her over his shoulder, not giving her enough time to get a grip on her broadsword, for which he was partly grateful, since she immediately began to claw at his back with her fingernails.

"Brendan! Brendan, no! My brother, please not him, take me instead!" she screamed at the Heartless.

"Shutup would you? I'm trying to save your ass here." Axel grunted. It's not that he was having trouble carrying her because of her weight, she was extremely light, it was because she was squirming so much, and the clawing at his back was a nuisance.

"Let me go! Where are you taking me?" she screamed at him over his shoulder.

"Somewhere where you won't get devoured by Heartless!" he yelled back. They came to a clearing in the woods, where he finally stopped and hefted her off his shoulder, but still held on to her shoulders in case she tried to bolt back towards the massacre. When he looked at her he was met by a chilling glare, the likes of which he hoped he never had to see again.

"Right, so I saved you, check. Now I just have to get you somewhere safe-" he said. Suddenly there was a loud crash behind him, and he turned to see five more Novashadows approaching rapidly through the woods. He turned back to Larxene's Somebody.

"Why are you saving me? I didn't need saving, my brother did." she said calmly, but he could hear her voice cracking. It was bazaar to see Larxene like this, not the normal taunting, unfeeling sadist. Axel heard another crash behind them, this time closer, and he opened a dark portal, took off his cloak, and threw it over her shoulders.

"Right, that portal will take you somewhere safe, and that cloak will protect you from the Heartless through that portal. Sorry I can't stay, stuff to do, blahbidy blah. But trust me, you'll thank me for this one day." he said to her, before giving her a shove towards the portal. She stopped and looked back at him, and he began to yell at her to leave but was cut off.

"What's your name?" she asked him, her eyes set in an unnerving steely gaze. Axel grinned.

"Names Axel, got it memorized? Now hurry up and get though there before the rest of them catch up with you and eat you alive." he said. She turned and walked through the portal, the cloak dragging along a bit behind her, being too big for her. Axel turned as soon as the portal disappeared, and expected to see five large Heartless looming over him. But instead, his eyes snapped open and he found himself in the white roomed walls of his bedroom.

* * *

**I'm actually really enjoying writing this... probablly more than I should be. If you're wondering, no I'm not going to dive into Larxene's past as a somebody, I might put bits and peices here and ther, but it's going to remain extremley vague otherwise. I don't want to create something for a character that doesn't belong to me.**

**Reviews make my day :D**


	3. Chapter Three: A Rousing Game of Cards

**Hullo there :D Well, I'm putting up chapters faster than I had meant to, but I suppose that's not a bad thing. Anywho, enjoy this chapter, bit of oddness added in there. Or humor if you find it funny. You know, foreshadowing is a wonderful thing...**

**Song: A Perfectly Good Heart- Taylor Swift**

**Disclaimer: As much as I want to, I do not own Kingdom Hearts**

* * *

3

He had gone back to sleep immediately after waking, not wanting to confirm the fact that the whole thing had probably be a dream, and Larxene would still be there, maddening as ever, when he awoke. He reawakened several hours later, at who knows what time, due to the lack of a sun to tell him what time of day it was supposed to be. He slowly got out of bed and dressed in his customary Organization clothing, before heading towards the Grey Room. When he arrived only three others were there; Zexion sitting off on the left side, his nose in a book as usual, and Luxord and Xaldin on the right side, playing some sort of game with Luxord's cards. He opted for the right two's company, Zexion tended to ignore you if you tried to interrupt his reading. He headed towards the couch they were sitting at, but paused upon coming in range to hear what they were saying.

"Got any twos?" Luxord asked. Xaldin looked put out, and handed over one of his cards.

"Got any Queens?" Xaldin asked, hopefully. Luxord smirked.

"Go fish!" he said happily. Xaldin grumbled as he pulled a card, adding to his already seemingly large hand. It took all of Axel's strength not to laugh at the scene. He had been expecting them to be playing Poker or something, but instead he found them playing a game of Go Fish that Xaldin was clearly losing. He reached the couch, and plopped down next to Luxord.

"Hey there Lux, can I cut in?" Axel asked, amused. Luxord eyed him.

"Not until we finish this game I'm afraid." he responded. Axel waited, running his hand through his hair absently as he did so. Finally the game ended, Luxord with 22 pairs and Xaldin with 3, leaving Xaldin brooding as he got up and sulked off to who knows where. Axel frowned.

"I'm no math genius, but shouldn't there be one more pair?" Axel questioned. Luxord nodded.

"I was actually going to ask you about that. I seemed to have misplaced one of my cards yesterday; you haven't seen it have you? I tried summoning it back but it just wouldn't come." Luxord explained. Axel was about to say no, when he saw a splash of white sticking out from his left sleeve. Carefully he grabbed hold of the white things edge, and pulled it out of his sleeve to reveal the Queen of Hearts.

"Oh… it must have attached itself to my cloak when we collided yesterday. Sorry about that." he apologized, handing the card back to Luxord. Luxord eyed it wearily for a moment, before shrugging and placing it back in his deck. By now many others had gathered in the Grey Room, conversing or being antisocial. Saïx had yet to arrive, so they didn't have to worry about being assigned missions just yet. A thought struck Axel suddenly, and he glanced around the room, scanning his familiar comrades before turning to Luxord.

"Say, you haven't seen Larxene around lately, have you?" he asked. There was a moment of long silence.

"And who, pray tell, is that?" Luxord finally inquired. Axel let those words sink in for a moment before breaking into a wide grin. It had worked! She wasn't a Nobody; she was still alive with a heart who knows where. Now he never had to worry about her infuriating jibes or random electric shocks ever again.

"Oh, nobody, I was just confu-" Axel began, but stopped as Saïx approached the area they were sitting in. Saïx nodded to Luxord briefly, before turning and addressing Axel.

"You have been assigned a mission in a new world today. You will go there to do some recon work, no slacking." Saïx said, his voice level and emotionless. Axel grinned back at him, still in reaction to Larxene's absence.

"Me, slack off? Never! But, would you mind telling me what this mysterious new world is, so I don't take a wrong turn in the dark portal and end up suffocating in deep space?" Axel asked.

"It's called Notre Dame. There hasn't been any Heartless there until very recently, and there's still seems to be few, but we think it has the perfect conditions for their rapid multiplication." Saïx explained. Axel nodded his understanding, and Saïx walked off. Axel stood too, opening a portal to his right.

"Well, catch ya later Luxord. I still want that game of Go Fish!" Axel said, his mood considerably light as he stepped through the portal. Luxord stared at the place Number VIII had disappeared, a look of worry on his face. He looked down at the Queen of Hearts in his hand.

"This can't be a coincidence; he gets _this_card, and then asks about a person I've never heard of…. Oh Axel, what have you done?" Luxord spoke to himself; he rose swiftly and walked down a random hallway, retreating to an area where nobody else would be.

"I'll just have to find out who that person he mentioned was…. time for a bit reality warping. Bloody hell, I hate this." he murmured, holding up an ace of spades, and promptly disappearing.

* * *

**Tsk, tsk Axel, meddling in things you ought not to, bad you. Well anyways, next chapter will probably be up later today... And yes, their might be chapters that revolve around Luxord, but I'm not sure yet. Depends on how I want it to work out in the end.**

**Reviews make me write more... well okay that's a lie I'd update regardless xD**


	4. Chapter Four: On The Run In Notre Dame

**Another chapter :D I have to work until 10 pm tomorrow, so chances are I'll only update once, if at all. Anyways, I hope ou enjoy this chapter, and please review, it makes me want to keep writing it. Larxel really needs a bigger fan base, they just make sense to me D:**

**Song: Pyromania- Cascada**

**Disclaimer: I own... absolutely nothing except that obscure thing in my mind called the plot.**

* * *

4

Axel was finding Notre Dame to be effectively boring. It was just any other crowded, busy city with tall buildings and lots of weird architecture and people speaking in weird accents. He skulked around in the alleys and shadows, keeping out of sight of people. He didn't exactly fit in, after all, and it was somewhat a rule that Organization members not fraternize with any of the different worlds' residents. This rule was broken often enough, but axel really was in no mood to be scrutinized by any of these people with the accents that turned every t into a z. That was, until he saw what was obviously a group of guards surrounding a tall man with grey hair and wearing black and dark blue robes with red lines running through certain areas, and a triangular hat with the same colors. Axel knew immediately he had to be important, and his mischievous side egged him on to try a bit of a practical joke on the egotistical looking man. Axel sauntered out of the alley he was currently occupying, and up to the older man, the guards immediately moving to block his way, their swords all pointed at his neck.

"You dare approach Judge Frollo so casually, stranger? Speak your intentions!" one of the soldiers ordered, oddly, missing the accent that all the townspeople seemed to have. Axel gave a toothy grin.

"My intentions? I have none of those, I'm afraid…." he said, as behind his back he snapped his fingers, a small spark leaping from them and fluttering towards the man named Frollo. It landed on the very corner of his robe, which caught aflame in an instant. Frollo made an unearthly noise that sounded like something between a strangled cry and a scream, and leapt around humorously. It did not take long for the fire to be put out, but as soon as it was, Frollo turned towards Axel, his eyes burning with rage, with a hint of fear masked behind it.

"You! You attempted to use sorcery to kill me! Heresy, sacrilege! He moves against the church and myself, seize him!" the man shouted, his face red with rage and fear. The soldiers moved to surround Axel, but he moved out of the circle faster than any normal human could, wagging a finger at them.

"Ah, ah. You can't seize me if you can't catch me, can you?" he jested, and promptly turned tail and ran, leading the angered soldiers after him in an amusing game of cat and dog. The soldiers tripped and stumbled over themselves to reach him, as he jumped onto high arches, leaped over canals, and many other things that would be questionable in the normal Somebody. Their futile attempts amused Axel greatly, and he turned to watch them as he continued running backwards. Unfortunately, this caused him to lose track of where he was going, and soon he collided with another person, and landing on his face in the cobble stone road. 'I seem to run into people a heck of a lot…' he thought to himself as he sprang up and looked around to see how close the soldiers were, and finding they were still a good long distance off, he turned to the person he'd bumped into. It was a young woman, her blonde hair covering her face, lying on her side. She was dressed very differently from the other townspeople, with a tight black leather jacket that exposed part of her midriff, and similarly tight leather pants, a belt slung around the hips that seemed to have several sheaths strapped to it. She wore bright sky blue fingerless gloves on her hands, but her feet were bare.

"Woops, my bad. Here, lemme help you up there." he said, and reached down to pick her up. But before he could even get close, she suddenly arched her back upwards and leaped to her feet suddenly, surprising Axel. She rubbed her head, and turned to look behind her. Axel looked over her shoulder to see that a handful of soldiers were running directly this way from the direction she'd come. 'Nice,' he thought, 'another troublemaker to add to this one.' the girl turned to look over his shoulder next.

"Looks like your being followed too… here, come with me" she sighed, grabbing his wrist and dragging him down a side road. He was surprised by her speed for a Somebody, though he had no trouble keeping up. Eventually they reached the side of a small building, and the lady stopped, halting Axel also.

"Here we go." she murmured to herself, and looked up. All Axel could see was a tiny window three stories up. Axel wondered how in the world she planned on getting up there herself. His questions were answered when she extended her hands, and 4 sharp, rake-like claws shot from each knuckle. She took a running start at the wall and jumped at it, landing halfway up it, and then proceeded to pull herself up the wall and through the window. She looked back out, and almost started to lower something for him to climb up with, but he waved her to leave it, and simply jumped up to the window ledge, sliding smoothly through the window, he turned to look back out the window, and saw the guards run past, seeming to think they'd continued down the street.

"Impressive, I didn't know it was humanly possible to jump that high." came the lady's voice from behind him. It occurred to him that it seemed familiar. He turned, and grinned.

"Yeah, well, I work out a lot." he said, smiling. His smile faltered immediately though, when he finally got a straight on look at the woman's face. Startlingly familiar turquoise eyes eyes stared back at him, and his jaw dropped in surprise.

"_Larxene_?"

* * *

**You want to know why Notre dame, you say? Well even if you don't, I'm explaining anyways. No, I am not in love with The Hunchback of Notre dame, in fact, growing up I never liked the movie at all. Now I've come to enjoy it a bit more, but it's still not one of my favorite animated Disney movies. Now here's a break down of why Notre Dame as a world. First, the place had to be in France. I'll explain that in a later chapter. So, the only animated Disney films I know of that take place in France, are Beauty and the Beast, Aristocats, and Hunchback of Notre Dame. I wanted to do a world that has never been part of Kingdom Hearts, so Beaty and The Beast was out. I also refused to make any of them into animals, and if I did Aristocats I would be obliged to do that, in my opinion. So that left me with Notre Dame. I may have slight cameos of the characters of Notre Dame, but they will probably not play a major part, except maybe towards the end... we'll see what my brain decides,as it hasn't told me yet.**

**Reviews make the world go round... that is again, a lie, but what the hey.**


	5. Chapter Five: Like Meeting a Ghost

**I'm not particullarly fond of this chapter, but here it is all the same. It's mostlly dialouge, but it's necissary I suppose. Anyways, enjoy, I hope.**

**Song: Erase & Rewind- Ashley Tisdale**

**Disclaimer: I in no way own Kingdom Hearts or any things associated with it.**

* * *

5

"You! You're… Larxene? But I- you… not…. huh?" Axel stammered, his eyes wide in disbelief. The lady frowned and crossed her arms over her chest in a very Larxene-like fashion.

"I don't know who the hell this Larxene chick is, but she sure as hell ain't me." she snapped back at him. The tone, the posture, the eyes, they all screamed Larxene at him. But on closer inspection, there were small differences. The lady looked slightly older, and her hair was longer then Larxene's, as it went down slightly past her shoulders. But mostly, her signature antennae were visibly not sticking up, but instead hung down as bangs, if not longer than the rest of her bangs that fell in her face, rather being slicked back like Larxene's had been. But other than that, she was Larxene's clone. 'So… she must be her Somebody.' he decided in his mind. "Just my luck that I'd run into her.' he thought to himself.

"Okay, my mistake, you just look a lot like her. So, what's your name?" he asked calmly. The lady broke out into a warm smile. That was an expression he had never seen on Larxene, so naturally it threw him for a loop.

"Names Relena, expert thief and saboteur of Paris, France" she exclaimed, grinning and holding her hand out for him to shake, looking at him expectantly. He took it, albeit nervously, and shook it before letting go. She was still looking at him expectantly.

"Um, what?" he asked. She frowned.

"It's common courtesy to return the favor when someone introduces themselves." She chastised. Axel frowned in response.

"Uh… you don't recognize me?" he asked, perplexed. Relena looked him over.

"Nope, not a bit… should I?" she asked. Axel couldn't believe it. He'd spent all that time saving her when he could've been sleeping normally, and she didn't even have it in her to remember him?

"Well I'm only the one who saved you from all those Heartless! Nice to know I'm not important enough to remember…" he grumbled. Her eyes grew wide with recognition.

"…. Axel?" she asked. Axel broke into a large grin.

"Ah, so you _do_ recognize me!" he exclaimed. Her eyes searched his face for a moment, and then before he could tell what was happening, she was in front of him, and he was rubbing his cheek after being slapped hard across the face. He looked down at her, her eyes glaring at him hatefully.

"Okay what the _hell_ was _that_ for? Is that any way to thank your savior who prevented you from getting your heart eaten out?" he yelled at her. 'Holy crap she's got one heck of an arm on her, that really hurt…' he thought to himself. So continued glaring at him.

"You shouldn't have done it." She said, her voice scarily calm for someone who was giving him such a scary look.

"Excuse me?" he questioned, perplexed by her behavior. He had been expecting showers of thank yous, or at least something slightly more… grateful.

"You shouldn't have saved me." She elaborated. Axel starred at her.

"Okay, hold on a second. You're telling me you'd rather have gotten your heart torn out and turned into a Heartless and Nobody, then have lived to see another day?" he walked over to her and leaned towards her, scrutinizing her face under squinted eyes.

"Is there something wrong with you? Are you completely insane or something?" he asked simply. He made it seem as if he were asking about the weather. He was dully aware of the sound of something unsheathing before he went reeling back, again clutching his face, gripping the 4 cuts made in them. He looked back at her and saw that she had one of those claw thingies from her glove unsheathed.

"First off, don't ever get so close to me again, there's this thing called personal space that I need a lot of. And second, no I am not insane, I simply feel that I'd be a lot better off dead, or turned into a Heartless, rather than living every day, rewatching the scene of my own brother having his heart eaten out replaying in my head every time I go to sleep at night." She said, her voice dripping with barely restrained fury. Axel starred at her.

"Is it necessary for you to inflict pain on me every 2 minutes? My poor face can't stand much more of that." he stated. She let out a frustrated growl.

"You're impossible, you know that? It's like you don't even care about _anything_! Here I am, in infinite turmoil because of what _you_ did, and all you care about is your stupid face!" she yelled at him. Axel looked affronted.

"My face is not stupid! And I find it hard to care about anything as it were, seeing as… I don't have a heart, and all." He said, pausing momentarily. Xemnas would not like the fact that he was revealing his Nobody status to anyone, but Xemnas didn't have to know, did he? Plus, he technically wasn't revealing it to some complete stranger. He removed his hand from face to reveal the sharp cuts to his face completely healed.

"What... How did you…?" Relena breathed, eyes the size of golf balls. Axel shrugged.

"It's called being a Nobody, Relena. A shell of a person with no heart. I'm one of the more powerful ones who kept my original appearance… to a certain degree. You used to be one too before I saved you…" he trailed off towards the end. He hadn't meant to say that last part at all. He hoped she wouldn't catch it. No such luck.

"I was what now?" she asked. Her voice had dropped to a low monotone, and her face looked blank, like the calm before a storm.

"That is to say…. I uh… changed your past to prevent you from ever becoming one. I'm… not entirely sure how it worked, but that's what happened…" he said hesitantly. Seemed like there was going back now. There was a long pause Relena broke it with one word.

"Why?" she asked. Axel was surprised, not expecting the question. He'd expected her to call him insane or something. But he jumped at the chance to rant about Larxene.

"Because you were a complete and total bitch as a Nobody. I swear, if you'd met yourself, you'd have bashed your own head in. You were mean, and sadistic, and you never stopped tormenting all of us." He explained. He realized as he said the stuff that it all sounded a lot more like a pathetic reason when he said it out loud. Relena bit her lip in thought. Her eyes had glazed over, but she still had a stony expression on her face.

"Um… hullo? Anyone in there?" Axel said, waving a hand in front of her face. She blinked slightly, and then looked at him.

"… Well then thanks I guess. I suppose you saved me from becoming… that…" she said. But it sounded to Axel like she didn't mean it. He was feeling uncomfortable now and just wanted to get back to The Castle That Never Was to sleep for hours, like he always did when he had nothing else to do.

"I... should get back now. The others are probably wondering why I'm taking so long. See ya." He said, walking over to the window, about to jump out.

"Will I see you again?" Relena's voice came from behind him. It sounded fragile to him, which really weirded him out as it was Larxene's voice, after all. He looked back at her over his shoulder. Her eyes almost looked pleading he thought for a second, before they steeled themselves over to become unreadable.

"I doubt it." He said, and jumped.

* * *

**Okay I already have how all this ends all planned out, now I just need to fill in the gaps xD There's some Luxord next chapter ^_^**

**Reviews... are really nice :D**


	6. Chapter Six: Hiding Something?

**New chapter :D It's a short one though. You get a bit of Luxord in this one, just for fun. Anyways, enjoy.**

**Song: Super Massive Black Hole- Muse**

**Disclaimer: KINGDOM HEARTS ISN'T MINE OKAY? *sobs in corner***

* * *

"I never got your report for Notre Dame, Number VIII" came a voice off to Axel's side. He jumped, startled, and turned sideways to see Saïx standing next to the chair the couch Axel was currently occupying. Nobody else was in the Grey Room, as it was early in the morning. Axel was surprised he was up at all at this time, since he was usually the last one awake, but he hadn't been able to sleep at all last night. He couldn't figure out why, but all he could think of was Relena, her voice ringing through his head like a damn recording. "You shouldn't have saved me." over and over and over, until Axel was sure it would drive him insane. She was crazy, he'd decided, any of the people in the Organization would gladly give up their immortality for a chance to be a Somebody again.

"Hmm? Oh, that. I didn't see a single Heartless, at all." He lied. In truth there had been a few, but he didn't want to risk the chance of being sent back there again. Saïx regarded him with a skeptical look.

"You should know by now, Axel, that I can tell when you're lying." The blue haired Nobody stated coldly. Axel frowned at him.

"Okay, fine. There were a few, but not so many that they seemed to matter much." Axel corrected himself grudgingly. Saïx eyed him again, suspiciously.

"You're hiding something…. Well I feel inclined to tell you, your mission for today is eliminating a giant Heartless in Neverland. Seeing as you're not doing anything important at the moment, why don't you get on it now? It'll give you something to do." Saïx said loftily, and walked off. Axel was really sick of this whole 'high and mighty' attitude Saïx had had since they'd become Nobodies. But all the same, he got up and set off for his destination through a dark portal.

A shimmering light announced Luxord's arrival as he stepped into a large white hall, not unlike the one he had just left. The only difference was the dark creatures scampering in every direction, on the floor, walls, and ceiling. Luxord looked around, startled.

"Blimey… this reality doesn't seem to pleasing." He commented to himself as he began walking through the droves of Heartless, being ignored completely by them, as he had no heart and they would only attack someone else with no heart if they attacked first. Luxord stopped suddenly, as he came to what was now the end of the hallway. He realized that half the castle was missing, and looking around at the charred walls, he guessed it had somehow burned away or an explosion had caused it. He looked up into the surprisingly blank sky, where not even a trace of the half sized Kingdom Hearts was. The sky was black, and empty. Luxord looked behind him.

"I have a feeling this is not the reality I'm looking for." He said simply, and held up the Ace of Spades again, vanishing once again into the dimensional stream.

Axel was bored out of his mind. He wanted anything to spar with someone, but everyone was either busy or just plain refused. 'Larxene always had time to duel with me, even if she was busy.' Axel thought to himself grudgingly, then stopped short upon realizing who he'd just thought of. 'Why do I keep thinking about her, I'm happy she's gone' he thought, convincing himself it was true. Then an idea struck him. 'She's a Somebody now… I can totally get my revenge on her for all those times she added insult to injury.' He thought gleefully, before portaling himself to a destination he'd completely forgotten he'd never wanted to go back to just hours earlier.

* * *

**For the record, in the first chapter when Larxene was taunting him for not landing a blow, I was not implying this always happens, in fact he probablly does win some of their matches, but I was just saying that one went particullarly bad for him. Anyways, next chapter up tomorrow hopefully.**

**Reviews are like dancing in the rain :D**


End file.
